Sanguinity
by LuckyiLexx
Summary: A Vampire haunted the halls of Hogwarts. Headmaster Snape waits in the shadows to catch whoever she is and and finally put an end to the taunting midnight foreplay. ONE SHOT - COMPLETE : This story is a gift/reward for the 200th review of Let the Arrow Fly: current SSHG WIP


A/N: This is a one shot written as a gift to the 200th reviewer Senshi at Heart of my SSHG drama/romance that's titled: Let the Arrow Fly.

Her prompt was:My favorite pairing is Hermione/Severus, and I would love to see something smutty/romantic, maybe something with vampires.

**Content Warning: Mature! Rated R, 17+, NSFW. LEMONS!**

**Disclaimer: not mine, no money.**

* * *

**Sanguinity**

Headmaster Snape stalked the shadows of the halls of Hogwarts ritually every night. He and the castle had a strange affinity for one another in the cold and quiet darkness; inside the shadowy recesses, down hidden stairs, and around abandoned corridors. The castle at night was his haunt, his sanctuary, and companion in his insomnious pursuit for peaceful solitude. Students had, since he began, reviled his midnight wanderings and had always insinuated insidious meanings into it's cause. Bat of the dungeons, a great bleeding vampire they proclaimed when he caught them out of bed after-hours. They could never hide, not from him. He could sniff them out with his over large nose they all murmured. He laughed to himself darkly. The more the irony that he discovers a real vampire, hiding in their midst.

He knew she was out there. And yes, it was a she. She'd been evading him in an amusing game of cat and mouse for nearly a month. But he was on to her movements now. She was a clever girl, based on meticulous nature of her hauntings. She had it all planned out; she worked the halls in a pattern, even centered them around his own normal midnight hauntings, and dared to taunt him with her presence. Just when he was sure he'd have her trapped at the end of a dead-end corridor she'd slip through his grasp, and he'd swore each time he heard in the distance her soft sultry giggle. Teasing him.

"Slippery minx." He would hiss under his breath and another giggle would answer from further away, disembodied and ambiguous in direction. He'd begun to wonder at his obsession to catching her. He could have just accessed the wards as headmaster and he would have been able to catch her with ease, but that was cheating, and he'd so missed using his spying skills this past year. It was the first he'd spent of his adult life not spying.

There was no denying what he'd do to her once he finally caught her, or what rather what he'd want her to do to him. He knew she had to be a student, even if she was a seventh year student and of age it wouldn't change the fact that he'd be more than twice her age. Still what is age when you are immortal? Who ever she was, as a vampire she was not an innocent anymore. He had no way of knowing if she wasn't just having her fun and toying with him anyway.

But oh did he burn for her, and she knew it.

Tonight he was sure he'd figured out her maneuver and he lay in wait, ensconced in the shadows disillusioned for good measure waiting for her to come bait her trap. She wouldn't expect him to get ahead of her. He saw her invisibility charm shimmer as she passed in front of a window just as he expected she might do. Then he soundlessly slipped into step behind her before he swept her up from behind in to a shadowy recessed window seat. He pressed her into the stone wall with his robes swallowing them in darkness. He wandlessly cancelled their invisibility a met the mischievous eyes of twenty year old arithmancy apprentice Hermione Granger.

"I should have known." Snape purred in her ear. He leaned in and ran his long nose on her neck just on the underside of her ear and breathed deeply the tantalizing fragrance of honey and jasmine. He could have recognized her fragrance from anywhere after their month-long after-hours foreplay in the darkened halls. Unless she only wore it for him. His mouth went dry at the thought.

"When?" he whispered into the hair behind her ear and grinned when he felt her goose-flesh under his fingers on her arm.

"Right before I dropped out of MLE academy." She answered and she tiled her head back baring her neck to him tauntingly, and displaying the shimmer of her glamoured scars in the moonlight. He laughed at her antics in a deep but quiet baritone that reverberated through their tightly pressed bodies. He ran his hands down her cool sides slowly as he spoke to her, the tip of his nose barely grazing her earlobe.

"Ah, you are newly born. You haven't got the control for the scent of blood yet. Despite appearances and rumors, I am still - one of the living." He said and this time it was he that tilted his head away from her, baring his own throat and steadily beating pulse to the moonlight. Her breath hitched and he saw her eyes focus on his pulse before darting back up to his face. She licked her lips and swallowed as she repressed her blood thirst. Her eyes went wide in fear, obviously worried about her control. His first clue that had tipped him off to her presence was the marked increase of bloodless corpses in the dark forest, when he foraged for herbs and other potions ingredients. He was sure that she'd not had her first human feeding. It was normally rather intimate.

Hermione's hand came up and she trailed a single finger from his upper thigh to his lower abdomen.

"I'm sorry I thought - I was sure. After the last month..." Hermione said haltingly before trailing off. Then she frowned and sigh dejectedly as she looked down and away from his gaze. Snape captured the wrist of the hand she'd been unconsciously teasing him with and brought it to his mouth where he grazed his teeth across the cold pale flesh there. Then he placed her hand over his shoulder, and grabbed her by the waist. Lifting her off her feet to pin her to the wall where their hips lined up sensually and she could easily feel his intentions while looking down at him.

"Did you think I wouldn't be amenable to this and your...situation." He said silkily staring into her eyes heatedly. His skin felt as if on fire against her coolness, and he wanted to taste her cool lips but he hesitated when Hermione frowned, waiting for her to speak her mind.

"It's not the same though." She shook her head dismally. "I thought there might be something more there - for us. I'm not interested in mesmerizing, and toying with you." Hermione sniffed and looked away from him.

"Please put me down, Headmaster. I'm sorry for mesmerizing you it wasn't intentional." She ask quietly. Snape just smiled and rubbed his nose on her collarbone and the base of her neck.

"You can not mesmerize an occluded mind such as mine is, Miss Granger." He said looking up into her face, with a wicked twist to the corners of his mouth.

"I dare you to try." he said challengingly looking into her eyes. Her irises turned a deep red and bore into his.

"Don't kiss me, and I won't bite you." Hermione said channeling her vampire mind tricks at him with that note of wicked glee back in her eyes, sparkling hopefully. Snape pushed them away from the wall and pressed his warm lips to her cool plump ones and as their mouths fought and wrestled he pivoted on his heel and apparated them to his quarters.

Hermione let out one of her tauntingly seductive giggles in to their kisses, as Snape slowly sat on the edge of his large bed. Snape busied himself with removing his cravat and loosening his collar, laying his neck bare for her. Hermione's hands caressed his chest and a finger trailed his row of buttons between them before stopping at his navel where their lower bodies were pressed together firmly. Using her knees as leverage on the bed as she straddled him she ground her hips and core against his bulging trousers teasingly.

Snape hissed in delight and broke their kiss.

"Minx."

"Only for you headmaster." Hermione replied in her sultry tone, then turning his head to the side she ran her finger down his jugular vein, and watched his pulse greedily. She continued to grind on him and he watched her from the corner of his eye, his head tilted to the side and back for her, taunting her instinctual urges to bite. He saw her breath quicken in her desire to slake her thirst on his throat. Then realizing she was being observed coveting, she blushed and while looking chagrined she asked,

"Are you sure?" she asked, and it was obvious to him that she was having a hard time believing he would so willingly give up his mortality for the curse of vampirism.

_Well that, and a chance to fuck her. _He thought.

"Having survived a magically enhanced snake's bite and come so close to the end of my mortality, I find myself disenchanted with mortality." He leaned in close to her again till their lips almost met and whispered in his deepest silken tone,

"Would that I had been your creator, so that I could have watched you turn."

Not a millisecond later than he'd uttered those words then her lips devoured his and she began working at his buttons, popping them from their holes one by one. Snape put his hand in her hair at the base of her neck and slowly laid back on the bed pulling her down with him, while he pulled on the zipper of her small black dress. Then he pushed his hand under the dress gliding it up her skin and over her head leaving her bare but a pair of red knickers, not even a bra to impede his access to her soft white breasts. He was sad to have to let go of those lovely pillows when he had to pull his arms from his sleeves, his coat, vest, and shirt getting pushed off in one go.

Having his upper body completely bare before her, made the blood thirst settle in with a ferocity and she kneeled over him and started to remove the encumbering trousers from him, stepping off the bed to pull them all the way off his feet along with his boots. Completely bared before her he sat up on the bed just as she finished and he pulled her to her feet. He slid his hand down her back and inside the red lace bottoms, squeezing a handful of her ample round butt cheek, before pushing the damp knickers to the floor completely. He hooked his arms around her upper thighs and pulled her to straddle him once more. He then took her rosy budded nipple in his mouth and rolling it in his teeth before laving his tongue across it. Hermione moaned in pleasure pushing her breast further into his mouth as she dropped her head back and took in the sensations of his mouth on her skin. Snape's hands cupped both sides of her buttocks needing and massaging while encouraging her to come closer to his solid and straining member. As she tipped her head back her hair tickled his hands on her backside.

Hermione crawled her way forward forcing him to scoot deeper on to the bed. Once there she repeated the action of tilting his head and caressing his jugular with a single digit; trailing light fingers over snake bite scars at the base of his throat. As she lowered herself on to him, he could feel the spreading coolness of her surrounding his hard and dichotomously hot length and it sent shivers of pleasure up his spine. He moaned while guiding her movements, then trailed kisses from her face to her neck and back, tasting her skin and nipping her periodically. His bites would cause her hips to jerk forward sharply and in a few minutes time he was nearing completion.

Hermione licked his neck tasting his skin in return then moaned in pleasure as his hips jerked up in to her in response. Heat and tension pooled in his abdomen building and rising until he felt as if she would melt from his too warm touch. As Hermione rocked her hips against him, guided by his hands she lightly grazed her teeth over the skin of his throat tantalizingly, then kissed the location. Snape pushed her down on to him hard encouraging her to continue, burying himself deeply in her folds as she sunk her fangs into his neck. She slowly guided him to his back, grinding her hips against him rhythmically while matching his thrusting. Her tender suckling at his open vein pushed him over the edge so that just before he lost his mortal coil, he reach his pinnacle and filled her cool depths with the last of his heat.

Hermione kissed his lifeless lips spreading the blood from her mouth on to his as she licked at his lips, waiting for the curse to take hold. She trailed her fingers in the blood that had spilled from his neck drawing little red streaks across his skin while she lay on top of him. His length buried inside her just beginning to soften. Then his pale bloodless arm came up around her and pulled her curly locks aside to look down into her face, which lay resting on his chest. His black irises had changed to red in his new-born thirst. He raised her hand to his mouth and cut his fangs on her dainty wrist, suckling his first taste of blood from his new vampirous life mate.

Then with an evil grin he rolled her over and they indulged in their sanguine love once again.


End file.
